Düstere Drabbles um Severus
by Prisha
Summary: Der undurchsichtige Trankmeister Wer ist er wirklich hinter der Maske und wie sieht ihn ein gewisser Werwolf?
1. Selbst Satan hat noch Tränen

**Selbst Satan hat noch Tränen**

Wie eine blutrünstige Fledermaus fegt er durch die endlosen nächtlichen Gänge des Schlosses.

Seine voluminösen schwarzen Roben blähen sich hinter ihm wie die Flügel eines unheiligen Dämons.

Er verbreitet stets Angst und Schrecken.

Jeder Schüler erzittert und flieht, besonders, wenn er auch noch von ihm angesprochen wird.

Kaum einer blickt je hinter seine finstere, zynische Maske oder will es auch nur.

Keiner sieht den einsamen, müden, schlaflosen, verzweifelten Mann dahinter.

Keiner sieht in seinen pechschwarzen Augen die ungeweinten Tränen...

Tränen, die er nicht mehr weinen kann...

Tränen, die wohl selbst Satan weinen konnte, als er aus dem Himmel verbannt wurde...


	2. Am Letzten Schleier

Into Eternity

Ich folge wie ein Schatten im Mondlicht dem Pfad, der dort auf der Lichtung endet und ich frage mich, ob ich diesen heiligen Ort betreten darf, denn ich trage Schuld und doch, ich habe auch gesühnt...

In die Ewigkeit gehen ... kein Gestern ... kein Morgen ... nur noch ein Jetzt...

Und dann sehe ich Dich...

Du wartest auf mich, wie Du es mir dereinst versprochen hattest...

Du hebst grüßend die Hand und winkst mich in das strahlende Licht hinein...

Ich folge dir gerne ... denn ich weis, nur Du kannst den Dunklen Engel geleiten ... mein geliebter, sanfter Wolf...

Waiting

Ich warte auf dieser heiligen Lichtung vor einem blendenden Schimmer...

Wie lange schon?

Ich weis es nicht...

Zeit spielt hier keine Rolle...

Und Wölfe sind geduldig...

Ich hatte es dir versprochen und ich tue es...

Auf dich warten...

Damit wir gemeinsam hinter den letzten Schleier gehen können...

Ich bin voraus gegangen und ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mir wünsche, du würdest schnell hier ankommen...

Denn der Anfang hier, ist das Ende dort...

Und doch ... warte ich...

Irgendwann nähert sich mir endlich deine vertraute dunkle Gestalt...

Und wir gehen gemeinsam ins Licht...

Rabe und Wolf...

Mondauge und Dunkler Engel...


	3. Entscheidung

**Nachts am Turm**

Es ist Nacht am höchsten Turm und ich starre in die Dunkelheit.

Fühle mich einsam, verlassen, leer...

Keine Gefühle ... keine Träume ... keine Hoffnung ... keine Zukunft...

Könnte springen und alles beenden...

Bin aber zu feige dazu, doch hab ich es satt zu leben...

Kein Freund ... kein Vertrauter ... kein Partner ... oder?

Höre leise Schritte hinter mir, mein Blick fällt in freundliche

Bernsteinaugen – eine schmale Hand streckt sich nach mir aus.

„Ich bin immer für dich da", raunt der Bernsteinäugige, zieht mich an

seinen Leib, umarmt mich fest...

Und dann erkenne ich, ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde...

Black is the Night

Die Nacht ist schwarz.

Er ist es auch ... schwarze Augen ... schwarze Haare ... schwarze Kleidung ... schwarze Seele...?

Nein, nicht seine Seele, auch wenn viele das glauben.

Zuviel Trauer hab ich in seinen Augen gesehen ... zuviel Leid ... zuviel Einsamkeit...

Ich bin ihm auf den Turm gefolgt.

Er steht an der Brüstung und es scheint fast, als würde er überlegen zu springen...

Nein ... Dunkler Engel ... tu das nicht...!

Sofort bin ich bei ihm, nehme ihn liebevoll in die Arme.

Er schmiegt sich fest an mich und ich spüre...

Er wird nicht springen...

Wenigstens nicht heute...


	4. Freunde

Manchmal

Manchmal bin ich so einsam, dass ich nach der kleinsten Freundlichkeit greifen möchte, nach jedem Lächeln eines anderen Menschen, nach jedem netten Wort...

Wenn es nur mir gelten würde...

...diese Freundlichkeit...

...dieses Lächeln...

...dieses nette Wort...

Doch ich darf es nicht auf mich beziehen...

Es würde mich zu Tiefst verletzen, wenn es doch nicht für mich bestimmt wäre...

...wenn es nur wieder ein übler Scherz wäre...

...wenn man nur wieder über mich lachen würde...

Es würde mich in die Hölle in mir werfen...

Und so wage ich es nicht...

...es auf mich zu beziehen...

...übersehe es sozusagen und...

...bleibe einsam...

Lass uns Freunde sein

Warum lässt du mich nicht an dich heran?

Fürchtest du mich noch immer?

Ich kann dich irgendwie verstehen.

Das war damals wirklich ein grausamer Streich.

Ich wusste nichts davon, sonst hätte ich es verhindert, das kannst du mir ruhig glauben, das hätte ich nie gewollt.

Ich hab wirklich nichts gegen dich.

Eigentlich mag ich dich.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, sogar mehr als nur mögen.

Vielleicht mehr, als es mir gut tut.

So sprich doch mit mir, sei mein Freund...

Glaub mir, ich meine es wirklich ehrlich mit dir...

...und Freundschaft ist für mich viel mehr als nur ein leeres Wort...

So sorry

„Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass das geschieht."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

„Denkst du wirklich, ich sei so ein Mistkerl, dir das antun zu wollen?"

„Ich weis nicht, für euch war ich immer nur Snivellus."

„Ich hab dich niemals so genannt."

„Weil du mich gefürchtet hast."

„Ich hatte keine Angst vor dir, aber ich glaube, du hast welche vor mir."

„Nicht vor dir, nur vor dem grässlichen Monster, das in dir schläft."

„Oh ... tut mir Leid."

„Entschuldige dich nicht für Dinge, für die du nicht wirklich was kannst ... entschuldige dich lieber, weil du nie eingegriffen hast..."

„Sorry ... ich hab mich nicht getraut."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich feige war."

„Du kommst mir eigentlich nicht feige vor."

„Bin ich aber manchmal."

„Wieso?"

„Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wieder einsam zu sein und was auch immer, sie standen zu mir."

„Oh ... nun ja, das kann ich irgendwie verstehen..."

„Kannst du?"

„Ja ... Einsamkeit ist nicht schön..."

„Ich denke, gerade du weist das genau, oder?"

„Ja, das weis ich."

„Ist dir klar, dass wir beide nicht einsam sein müssen, wenn wir uns vertragen?"

„Ja ... aber können wir das?"

„Einen Versuch ist es wert, oder?"

„Vielleicht..."

„Tun wir´s...?"

„Ja!"


	5. Eine Seele kleben

**Eine Seele kleben**

#Remus denkt über Severus nach#

Manchmal kann ich ein wenig hinter deine stoische, finstere Maske blicken und was ich dort sehe, tut mir unendlich weh...

...die Splitter einer zerbrochenen Seele...

Ich weis nicht so genau, von was das verursacht wurde und ich kann es mir nur oberflächlich vorstellen...

Tausend kleine Hiebe und Schläge von allen Seiten, denke ich mal...

...aber so genau will ich mir das auch gar nicht vorstellen...

Es ist einfach zu grässlich, zu sehr darüber nachzudenken...

Ich wünschte, ich könnte diese Seelensplitter einfach nehmen und sie zusammenkleben...

...wie meine Mum ihre Lieblingsvase, die ich als Junge so oft versehentlich zerbrochen habe...


	6. Glauben und Wissen

**Glaube und Wissen**

#Severus sinniert mal wieder#

Was kann ich denn noch glauben?

Dass Albus der größte lebende weiße Magier ... _war_?

Dass das Licht am Ende siegen wird?

Dass der Goldjunge gegen Voldemort bestehen kann?

Ein halbwüchsiger Junge gegen den größten lebenden Schwarzmagier?

Dass ich nicht lache!

Doch das ist kein Glaube, das ist Wissen...

...dass ich nicht lache, meine ich...

...ich hatte noch nie viel zum Lachen und jetzt schon gar nichts mehr...

Und fast schon Wissen und nicht nur Glaube ist es auch, dass ich das alles nicht lebend überstehen werde...

Denn entkomme ich der einen Seite, bringt mich umso sicherer die andere um...


	7. Was liegt dahinter

**Was liegt dahinter**

#Severus philosophiert über Masken#

Wie lange kann ich diese finstere Maske noch aufrechterhalten?

Wie lange will ich es noch?

Wo bleibt der Mensch dahinter?

Gibt es diese Person überhaupt noch?

Oder bin ich nach all den Jahren schon völlig zu dieser Maske geworden?

Hab ich das Bild der schleimigen Fledermaus schon so sehr vervollkommnet, das ich schon selbst dran glaube, ganz in dieser Rolle aufgehe?

Ist da noch etwas in mir, das sich nach Liebe, Wärme, Freundschaft sehnt?

Ganz tief drin in mir?

So tief, dass es keiner mehr finden kann?

Ich hoffe es...

Denn sonst kann ich mir gleich selbst den Averda vergönnen...


	8. Hope for Deliverance

**Hope for Deliverance**

#Severus wälzt mal wieder schwere Gedanken#

Sie alle hoffen auf irgendwas...

Remus hofft, dass er einst kein Werwolf mehr sein muss...

Albus hofft, dass Potter den Dunklen Lord erledigt...

Sirius hofft, dass seine Unschuld bewiesen wird...

Potter hofft, dass er die Prophezeiung erfüllen kann...

Weasley und Granger hoffen, dass Potter schon alles richten wird...

Draco hofft, dass er Potter irgendwann lieben darf...

Und ich?

Auf was hoffe ich?

Ich habe keine Hoffnung mehr...

Nur noch einen Wunsch...

Dass das alles bald vorbei ist...

Und dass ich dann Ruhe finde...

...und sei es hinter dem letzten Schleier...

...denn eine Erlösung wird es wohl nicht für mich geben...


	9. Narben

**Narben**

#Severus denkt über Narben nach#

Jeder von uns hat so seine Narben, sichtbar oder unsichtbar.

Die berühmteste ist der Blitz auf Potters Stirn.

Remus verbirgt seine Narben, die ihm schon als Kind sein Werwolf zugefügt hat, unter seiner weiten, geflickten Kleidung.

Ich mache es genauso, auch wenn eine meiner Narben eher ein Mal ist – ein Dunkles Mal...

Doch all diese Narben kann man unter gewissen Umständen sehen.

Nicht sehen kann man jedoch die Narben, die wir auf unseren Seelen und in unseren Köpfen tragen ... und das sind die schlimmsten, denn wenn ich ehrlich bin, manche davon heilen nie ... denn man nennt sie Erinnerung.


	10. Still loving you

**Still loving you**

#Für Blackpriestress, die momentan ein wenig traurig ist – es kann auch schön enden...#

Ein weißhaariger Mann sitzt in einem bequemen Sessel vor einem flackernden Kamin.

An seinen Oberschenkel gelehnt kauert ein gewaltiger silbergrauer Wolf.

Eine feingliedrige schmale Hand liegt sanft kraulend in seinem Nacken und der mächtige Kopf liegt in einem schwarz bekleideten Schoß.

Schwarze trüb, gewordene Augen ruhen unverwandt auf dem immer noch irgendwie edlen Tier.

Man sieht den beiden an, dass sie ein sehr hohes Alter haben und miteinander äußerst vertraut sind.

„Wir sind die letzten, die noch übrig sind", raunt der Mann in schwarz mit einer samtigrauen Stimme.

Der Wolf gibt ein leises Geräusch zwischen Fiepen und Kläffen von sich.

„Wir haben soviel erlebt und überstanden", sinniert der Mann. „Wir haben den verlangten Preis gezahlt und doch soviel verloren ... alle anderen gibt es nicht mehr ... Und doch, nach all den Jahren liebe ich dich immer noch, mein Wölfchen."

Der Wolf gräbt seinen Kopf noch tiefer in den Schoß des anderen, genießt offensichtlich die zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten und wenn er eine Katze wäre, würde er eindeutig schnurren, doch so gibt er nur ein kleines liebevolles Welpengekläff von sich.

Seine altgoldenen Bernsteinaugen versinken in den Nachtschwarzen des anderen und wenn er sprechen könnte, würde er sicher sagen:

„I´m still loving you..."


End file.
